El reTHORno de Loki, capítulo tercero
by Miriam Alonso
Summary: En esta ocasión Loki se integra lo mejor que puede en la vida de Alex, con las sorpresas pertinentes, por supuesto.


**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Aquella mañana el sol entraba tímido, filtrándose como humo por las finas líneas de la persiana. El sol era agradable, le gustaba sentir cómo bañaba su piel. No tanto que le tocara el rostro, tampoco despertar deslumbrado por un insistente brillo irritando sus párpados. Se removió en el sofá: tampoco le gustaba. Era demasiado pequeño, casi no tenía espacio para extender el cuerpo a lo largo del mueble.  
Mientras él se removía inquieto, la humana debía estar descansando plácidamente en el piso superior, en una cama grande y cómoda, digna de ser lecho de un príncipe o un rey. Se incorporó enervado, no quería seguir en aquella postura. Su estómago asgardiano que tanto silencio guardó durante la estancia en el polo, también tenía algo que decir al respecto. Loki decidió silenciarlo mientras se acercaba a la cocina, ¿dónde guardaría la humana los víveres? Abrió la puerta de un armario topando de frente con cajas y botes extraños, aquello era su comida, no había dudas. Tomando uno regresó al comedor para abrirlo con facilidad y degustar los misteriosos manjares humanos. Loki deseaba que aquella pasta amarilla fuera la mitad de sabrosa que lo consumido en el bar. Sumergió el dedo llevándolo a su boca presa de la emoción…  
–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó Alex. Había bajado las escaleras con sigilo para no perturbar los sueños del desmemoriado.  
–¡Esto es delicioso! –exclamó Loki con una sonrisa espléndida. La chica se ruborizó ante aquella imagen.  
–Eso es mostaza de Dijón, William…  
–Me gusta la mostaza de Dijón, Alexia.  
Arrugó el ceño, incluso el olor le daba angustia, pero aún así se sentó próxima a él en el sofá.  
–¿Has dormido bien?... Oh, en serio, es asqueroso, va a sentarte mal –dijo repugnada.  
–¿Por qué? Estaba en tu armario… ¿Está envenenado? –preguntó mirándola con ojos desafiantes.  
–No, pero no es un desayuno apropiado –dijo conciliadora.  
Loki miró el bote con extrañeza, a él le parecía ideal, era una buena ración. Continuó sumergiendo el dedo en la salsa y llevándolo repetidamente a su boca, pero algo le hizo detenerse:  
–Viene alguien.  
–¿Cómo?  
–Viene alguien –dijo poniéndose en pie. El pantalón vaquero que le sirvió de pijama estaba desabrochado. Alex no pudo evitar fijarse en los huesos de su cadera amenazando con subirle la líbido de modo incontrolable.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
–¿Cómo lo sabías? –Preguntó incrédula mientras salía de su ensoñación erótica para abrir.  
–¡Tía, tía, tía! Tengo que contarte algo muy gordo que me pasó ayer noche –Alex asintió, también a ella le ocurrió algo enorme la noche pasada–. ¿Te acuerdas de Malik, el turco aquel que conocí en…? ¿Quién es ese? –Preguntó Yvainne boquiabierta al percatarse de que Loki, con una sonrisa capaz de cautivar hasta a las piedras, la observaba sin pestañear.  
–Es… Will, William –repuso Alex–. Un invitado.  
Alex supo qué pensaba su amiga antes de que abriera la boca. La cosa venía siendo algo como: "¿qué hace éste tío en tu casa, perra? ¿por qué no sabía nada de él? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!". Antes que Yvainne sufriera un colapso ante la visión, decidió llevarla al piso de arriba donde podrían hablar a solas.  
–Ahora venimos –sonrió nerviosa.  
–Oh, sí… Ahora venimos…

–¿Vas a contarme de qué va esto? –Preguntó Yvainne todavía alucinada por lo que había visto. Nunca un ligue de Alex amaneció en su casa y tampoco fue de semejante envergadura… ¡Nunca había querido frungirse a un ligue de Alex!  
Alex realmente intentó ponerla al día. Le contó el tema del accidente, que el chico había perdido la memoria y ella era, por increíble que pareciera, su "tutora legal", pero de nada sirvió repetir la historia dos veces: Yvainne continuaba con serios interrogantes al respecto.  
–¿Me estás diciendo que no te lo vas a tirar?  
–¡Coño! Que está… ¡Que no tiene memoria, tía! ¡Eso sería como abusar de él!  
–¿Pero tú eres tonta o qué? –Preguntó la otra partiéndose el pecho de risa–. O sea… ¿en serio lo ves desangelado? ¿¡Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que tienes en el sofá!?  
–¡Claro que me doy cuenta! ¡Ni que no tuviera ojos!  
–En serio Alex, estas cosas sólo pueden pasarte a ti. Me lo llego a encontrar yo y le hago recuperar la memoria a polvaz…  
–¡Shhhhh! ¡No lo digas!  
Por supuesto que Alex lo había pensado, pero siendo serios ¿no era aquella una de esas pruebas de la vida donde hay que mostrarse fría como el hielo y olvidar impulsos tan primarios como los que la hicieron retorcer de noche entre las sábanas? Sí, tenía que ser una prueba.  
–¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
–Pues venía a contarte lo de Malik, pero vamos, es una mierda comparado con lo que tenías que contarme tú… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la pelirroja encendiendo un cigarro. La llama del mechero aceleró el brillo de sus inquietos ojos verdes.  
–Pues quedármelo.  
–Hablas de él como si fuera un perrito –Alex la miró levantando una ceja.  
–No puedo hacer otra cosa hasta que recupere la memoria.  
–Es una putada en realidad, pobre chaval…  
–Ya…  
–Y pobre de ti.  
–¿Pobre de mí?  
–Sí, por tenerle en el sofá hasta vete a saber cuándo siendo una buena chica. Vas a pasarlo mal.  
–Uff, de verdad… Ni que fuera una depravada sexual, tía.  
–No es eso pero ¿hace cuánto que no?  
–Ni me acuerdo… –mentía, lo sabía perfectamente: un año, desde que rompió con su exnovio.  
–Lo dicho.  
–Bueno, cuéntame lo de Malik, rápido, hay que bajar al salón.  
Yvainne le narró con pocos detalles su aventura nocturna con Malik: habían coincidido en un pub, bebieron, se rieron, la llevó al restaurante de su familia, una cosa dio lugar a la otra y en fin… todavía no había pasado por casa. La noche le pareció insulsa en comparación con la de Alex, no había que añadir mucho más.  
Mientras bajaban las escaleras de vuelta al salón, dejaron de hablar. Quizá fuera conveniente alejar temas como aquellos de una mente luchando por regresar a la normalidad.  
–Bueno, yo me marcho –dijo Yvainne en voz alta para que él también la escuchara, pero Loki no se movió–. ¿Le pasa algo?  
–No tengo ni idea –susurró Alex.  
Tras despedir a su amiga se aproximó despacio al sofá. Will estaba completamente quieto con los párpados cerrados, en tensión. Comenzó a zarandearlo cuando no respondió a la quinta llamada.  
–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Loki sorprendido del contacto.  
–¿Estás bien?  
–Claro que estoy bien –dijo altanero. Alex se enfureció ante aquella actitud, le había pegado un buen susto.  
–Pues si estás tan bien responde cuando te llamo. Pensé que te había dado algo…  
–No, es que no estaba aquí.  
–¿Estabas recordando algo?  
–Estaba visitando un lugar –respondió con una sonrisa que sólo pudo producir inquietud a la chica.  
–Pero si no te has movido del sofá, ¿no?  
–No.  
–Ya…  
Estaba confusa, mucho. Tenía que estar yéndosele la pinza porque de otro modo… Es que una persona con amnesia no diría cosas tan raras, tampoco se le vería tan seguro de sí mismo. Era raro, le inquietaba.  
–¿Quién era la mujer que ha venido?  
–Una amiga.  
–Una buena amiga ¿verdad?  
–Sí.  
–¿Qué le ocurrió con Malik?  
–Emm… bueno, pasaron una noche entretenida.  
–¿Han copulado?  
–¿Cómo? –preguntó con ojos como platos.  
–La sentí relajada, plena, no siento lo mismo en ti.  
–¿Pero qué…? O sea, ¿yo? ¿Cómo te atreves a…? ¡Estoy perfectamente! –dijo intentando que las palabras se entendieran entre tartamudeos, sentía calor en las mejillas.  
–¿Podría hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor? –preguntó con la malicia propia del dios de las travesuras.  
–¡No! –exclamó Alex con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.  
Acto seguido abandonó el salón y subió al piso de arriba, a su dormitorio. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Así funcionaba la amnesia? ¿Lo olvidaban todo menos cómo hacer sentir incómoda a una chica en su propia casa?  
No pensaba salir de la habitación en todo el día, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera porque en el momento en que lo tuviera en frente comenzaría a sonrojarse como una idiota. Que se buscara la vida, ya podía aprender a cocinar y a entretenerse solo porque ella se negaba a ser juguete de su demoledora sonrisa. No, no iba a serlo, se negaba en rotundo.  
Pero llegada la noche…

- See more at: . /2013/02/fanfic-el-rethorno-de-loki_ # .dpuf


End file.
